A. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to surgical implements, and, in particular, to devices known as retractors.
B. Brief Description Of The Prior Art
Retractors are devices used by the surgeon to hold open a large incision while a major operation is performed. They are supported above the site of the incision by a retractor frame which is secured to the operating table, usually in a horizontal position. Such frames are available in a variety of sizes and configurations in order to suit the particular surgical procedure to be performed. For example, such frames may be linear, circular or U-shaped, and they may be constructed of flat steel strips or of tubular steel.
Retractors are mounted upon the retractor frame by holders which both secure the retractor to the frame and provide a means by which the degree of retraction may be adjusted. Typically, the retractor itself is made of surgical stainless steel and comprises a smooth blade which engages the incision, a stem by which the retractor is supported, and a handle by which the surgeon pulls the retractor to the desired position. A fastener on the holder grasps the stem of the retractor and maintains it in the desired position.
As can be clearly seen in FIG. 1 of the drawings, in any given surgical procedure, a variety of retractors may be utilized. One problem which has arisen under such circumstances is that the handle, or proximal, ends of conventional solid-stemmed retractors extend out from the operating field and may become obstacles to the surgeon's freedom of movement. Thus, the surgeon's attention must not only be directed to the procedure at hand, but must also be directed to avoiding contact with the ends of the various retractors which may be in use.
Another attribute of conventional retractors is that their stems are generally flat in cross-section, and no adjustment of the planar orientation of the blade is therefore possible. This can be a significant drawback to obtaining an optimal exposure of the operative site.
Conventional retractors are, as shown by FIG. 1, secured to their holders by a variety of fasteners. Such fasteners permit the position of the retractor to be changed by first loosening a wing nut or other screw type member, adjusting the retractor to the desired position, and then retightening the nut or screw to lock the retractor into its new position. This procedure is somewhat time consuming, and it not only lengthens the time required to first open the incision to the desired degree, but, more importantly, makes adjustment during the operation considerably more cumbersome than necessary at a time when speed is most desirable.
As with conventional retractors, certain inconveniences are associated with the use of conventional retractor holders.
Where a retractor frame of circular cross section is employed, the holder typically is a solid block of metal having a narrow cut extending from one edge into a central cylindrical passage through which the retractor frame may be inserted, and having a fastener which, when tightened, compresses the block, clamp-like, onto the frame. Such holders must be attached to the frame by sliding each one, in its proper sequence, onto the end of the frame. If one type of holder is put onto the frame out of proper sequence, or if the sequence of holders is later desired to be changed, all holders between the one desired to be moved and the nearest frame end must be removed and then replaced. In such circumstances, the frame supports themselves must be released and then resecured in order to accomplish the desired change.
A further drawback inhering in the conventional holder designed for use on a cylindrical cross-section frame is that rotation of the holder about the frame may occur. While generally sufficient clamping action is obtained when the conventional aluminum holder is clamped to a conventional tubular stainless steel frame, the union of these two smooth surfaces--the interior surface of the holder and the exterior surface of the frame--nonetheless can permit some rotation if, for example, the stem of the retractor carried by the holder is accidentally struck from above.
A further drawback of conventional holders lies in their solid construction, particularly the cylindrical passage through which the retractor frame is passed. The difficulty with this construction lies in the fact that such a holder cannot slide around any curved portions of a frame, such as a U-shaped frame, thus limiting the range of positions into which the holder can be placed.